A New Beginning
by Click here for awesomeness
Summary: When Emily moves to the small but prestigious town of Rosewood, she never imagined the hale storm it contained. Follow her as she makes friends, finds love, and achieves success. But, will it all be taken away? and who is A, anyway? EMILY/LIARS POV, Rating may change. Peaceful first few chapters. If interested in being a Beta for this story, PM me. EMISON.
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY ALERT. This is the prologue. enjoy!**

2 weeks. Thats how long Emily Fields had been in Rosewood. She and her mother had moved here, after her father had been deployed from their army base in Texas, to Afghanistan. Her mother had decided that moving would do them good. So here she was, about to go and beg for a job that payed crappy wages and took up ridiculous amounts of her time. But it was the best job on offer, and so she was willing to take it. The Brew was relatively new, from the looks of it, and smelt like freshly brewed coffee, and something flowery. Emily fell in love with the scent immediately. She had always loved coffee and flowers combined, and it raised her opinion of the small shop greatly.

A young man who looked to be in his late twenties came forward from a room in the back, a large grin splitting his handsome face.

"You must be Emily. I'm Zack, the owner of this baby. It's a pleasure to meet you!" He stated in a cool tone, before gesturing towards one of the tables. "What do you want? Its on the house, i want this interview to be as comfortable as possible." He once again spoke with an energy that emily admired, and she murmured a quiet "Expresso, thanks." before going and sitting down at the table.

A few minutes later, Zack walked over with two coffees, and place one in front of her. Her opinion of him increased when she tasted how good the coffee was.

"So, lets get started, shall we?" He proceeded to ask her several questions, pulling up the resume she had used when applying. after what felt like forever to emily, who wanted to get out and swim in her new pool, he sat back, a relaxed smile on his face. "You're amazing for this job, Emily. That is, if you want it…"

"Oh I want it, believe me!" she quickly replied. It was true, after drinking his coffee and hearing about how her wage would increase every 3 months, along with the atmosphere of the place and sight of several customers, she was more than sure that this job was an opportunity that she wasn't going to miss. They stood, and shook hands, and she walked out of the building, a large grin on her face. She had a job.

**Leave a review, i love hearing about how much you guys enjoy reading my writing. follow my twitter ClickHereForAwesome for updates to the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI ALL! so, i kinda got way to excited to focus on the chapter I'm currently writing, so i decided to post ONE MORE chapter today. Every 50 reviews (If i get that many lol) will get a shoutout, and i'll do my best to respond to every review, they really inspire me! Don't worry, i've pre-written a few chapters so far, and plan on updating every second day or so. And without further ado, may i present; Chapter 1 (2);**

* DAY BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS *

Emily walked around the counter, the large coffee in her hands burning her skin slightly as she rushed to give it to a tiny brunette in the corner.

"Thank you…. emily." She murmured gratefully, glancing at her name tag.

"You're welcome, whats your name, by the way?" was Emily's response as she turned to walk away.

"Aria. Nice to meet you." said the girl. Aria. Emily smiled and returned the statement, before walking back to the cash register. she rested her front against it and waited, watching the clock. The brew wasn't very busy, so she reasoned that she could get away with slacking off.

Suddenly, the tiny bell on the door went off, signalling that a new customer had entered. Bored, Emily turned to the newcomer, already writing them off as uninteresting. But what she saw completely blew that thought out of the water.

The girl who had walked in looked to be Emily's age, but that was the only similarity between them. She had long, perfectly curled golden locks, and pale skin, with a light tan. She was wearing a simple white shirt and skinny jeans, and her face was soft but unique, the opposite of Emily's defined and attractive features, but no less striking. As the mysterious beauty looked up from her phone, Emily was struck speechless by her cool blue eyes, that somehow seemed to look right into her soul.

Don't be ridiculous, she told herself, plastering a smile on her face as she looked at the girl.

"Hi, what can I get you?" She repeated the familiar statement, and found herself actually interested in what she said. Well, this was new, she thought to herself. She had no clue whatsoever as to why she was suddenly so interested in this complete stranger, but reasoned it had something to do with her deep blue eyes, or the stunning smile that graced her lips as she locked eyes with her, causing butterflies to flutter around in Emily's stomach, and alarm bells to go off in her head. What was happening to her?

"Hi, um, can I have a chai latte?" was her graceful response. Emily felt as if she had died and gone to heaven, the girls voice sounded like that of an angels, in its own unique way. Berating herself on getting carried away, she nodded her head, and asked for a name. Normally she didn't, but she wanted… no, needed to know more about this girl, who's beauty had her so transfixed.

"Alison. Alison Dilaurentis. Whats yours?" Alison replied, and Emily found herself lost in Alison's voice once more. Snapping herself out of her trance-like state, she was quick to respond with a simple "Emily." Before smiling and turning down to the coffee machine, quickly starting on Alison's order. Alison. That was a pretty name, she thought to herself. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Alison walked over to Aria, and sat down. She discreetly watched the two interact, and felt a pang of jealously as Alison placed her arm on Arias.

Cut it out, she is allowed to go out with whoever she wants, besides, you don't even know her, she thought to herself, thoroughly shocked at her own strong reaction.

Quickly finishing The order, she wrote Alison's name on the cup, before looking up in her direction.

"Alison? Chai latte for Alison" She called, and watched as the stunning blonde stood and gracefully walked over to Emily. As she watched her walk over, Emily noted that while not as short as Aria, Alison was still shorter than her. But that was all too common, considering how tall Emily was- She actually rather liked it.

Alison came to a stop in front of her, and held out a hand, a expectant look on her face. Unable to resist smiling at her, she handed the coffee to Alison, before turning back to the register, typing in the order.

"You're cute. I don't think i've ever met you before? How long have you been in Rosewood for?" Alison's questions startled Emily, and she turned, alarmed, before relaxing when she saw the open curiosity on Alison's face.

"I moved here two months ago. What about you? She asked, finding herself strangely interested in this strangers story. Alison smiled.

"I've been here all my life, along with my three best friends. You should come hang with us sometime, you're starting tomorrow, right?" Nodding her head, Emily couldn't resist the relieved smile that crossed her lips. she hadn't expected friends so soon.

"Yeah I do! and I would love that, as long as they would be fine with it. Whats their names?" Alison was quick to explain, clearly eager.

"Over there is Aria, she's into english and artsy stuff. Then there is the academic genius, Spencer. And finally there is Hanna. fashion fanatic if you ever saw one." she relied, a soft smile coming onto her face as she talked about the girls. But it dropped instantly, as if she realised what she had shown. Emily thought they sounded fine, but couldn't help but wonder about Alison's place, since they seemed to even out pretty well without her.

"What about you?" She asked curiously. she found herself needing to find out more about Alison, as she talked to her more.

"Well i'm Alison and I'm fabulous, obviously!" The two laughed before she continued, "No, I'm kinda the one who brought us all together, I guess you could call me the leader. I'm kinda like, hanna, i guess. What about you? Three words to sum you up Em, come on!" Emliy was startled at the nickname that Alison had given her, but found a smile forming on her face as a slight blush coated Alisons cheeks as she realised what she had said.

"Well, _Ali_, I'm a swimmer, I guess kinda a jock, and umm, sweet? thats what my old friends always called me, anyways." Ali smiled, the blush fading as she realised that Em was ok with the nickname.

"Well, Em, could i get your number?… so we can organise something, of course." Emily felt a blush creep up as she registered what Ali had said, before she nodded quickly and pulled out her phone, unlocking it and giving it to Ali, who had hers already in her hand. the two quickly exchanged numbers, before Ali smiled at Em.

"I gotta go, Aria made me promise to help her on her French homework. She's terrible, i swear!" after a quick goodbye, Alison walked over to Aria, and Emily stood in stunned silence, trying to register what had happened. And the strangest bit was, she was 100% sure her mother was going to be the one over the moon about it, and she would probably start picking out Ali and the other girl's christmas presents, sure that they would be close with her. Deciding swiftly that she didn't want that to happen until she was sure she liked them, she decided against telling her mother.

Just then, Zack came down, and smiled, telling her her shift was over. She took the offered envelope with her pay check and walked out, grinning all the while.

Ali: Hey! i'll see you tomorrow? Come find me before school, i'll introduce you to the girls. See you later! x

Smiling to herself at the text, and trying to fight the blush that creeped up her cheeks as she read the x that Ali left, she replied:

Em: Sure will! See you then Ali x

nodding her head in satisfaction she pressed send and resumed walking home, a large earsplitting grin on her face, that would last the rest of the day.

Suddenly, she was excited to go to Rosewood high tomorrow. Maybe, just maybe, It wouldn't be so bad, after all.

**Thanks for reading! leave a review, it helps me write! im desperate for your opinion! xx **

**-****Click**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Emily woke up to the blaring sound of her alarm belting out a unfamiliar tune. Groaning, she flipped over and slammed the snooze button, before attempting to fall asleep. Just as she drifted off, she was awoken once more to the loud ding of her phone. Still annoyed, but noticeably less so, she turned it on and opened the message, seeing it was from Ali. Smiling, she read the message, deciding that she could get used to this.

_Ali: Hey! meet me outside the school at 8, ill show you around? xx -Ali_

_Em: Morning! sure, that would be great! see you then x -Em_

She sent the message with a wide smile, and leaped out of bed, glancing at the clock. she shouted in alarm when she saw that it was already seven thirty. She rushed over to her door, pulling it open and slamming it shut in a hurry, as she ran full speed to her bathroom.

She brushed her teeth at record speed and applied mascara and foundation, and a little eyeliner; she found herself wanting to impress Ali, which scared her. She had come out and admitted to herself that there was a small chance that she maybe, maybe liked… girls. Oh who was she kidding? She was gay. Lesbian. She had admitted it to herself a week before she found out she was moving, but hadn't fully accepted it until she met Ali on that summers day, while working. It had been then, that she had realised that she could be just as happy with a girl as she would be with a guy, if not more so, and that nothing was going to change her sexuality. Despite knowing this, it still took her by shock when she felt a instant connection to the blonde bombshell, and quite frankly she was scared.

But that didn't matter, it wasn't like Ali was ever going to like her that way, anyway. Beauty's like her were always straight, with boys lined up wanting to date her, and girls wanting to be her; there was no way Alison would want to tarnish the reputation she was sure to have, by being with her. Sighing and pushing her thoughts to the back of her head, she concentrated on choosing an outfit, having unconsciously moved back to her room. Eventually deciding on her usual garb, she shoved the leather jacket over her shirt and ran downstairs, grabbing her bag and keys. She yelled goodbye to her mother, and ran out to her car, cursing herself for not waking up early enough to grab a coffee, and deciding that she would stop at the brew, or she wouldn't be able to learn anything at all.

She pulled into a parking space and ran inside the cosy cafe, sprinting to the counter, unable to fathom why there wasn't a line. As she reached the counter, she watched as several randoms walked into the brew, striding over to join the line she had inadvertently started. She turned back to the counter and quickly ordered a coffee, before moving off to the side to wait for it.

Eventually, her coffee came and she ran back to her car, and drove away towards her new school. Rosewood high. She was nervous, but happy that she wouldn't be alone. If the other girls Ali had mentioned were nearly as nice as her, she thought, she might have found some friends for life. She glanced down at the time on her phone, accelerating quickly when she saw that she had 2 minutes left.

Finally, she made it to her new school, and she hurriedly found a parking space. She was in such a rush that she nearly made it to the first building when she realised that she didn't have her bag. She had left it in her car. Blushing in embarrassment, and internally thanking God that Ali wasn't there yet, she ran back to her car and grabbed her bag, before slowing down and walking up to the school.

She walked up the first few steps when she heard a shout behind her.

"Em! Wait up!" she turned around to see Ali walk over to her, a smile on her face. Before she new what was happening, Ali had linked her arm with Em's, and was marching them over to a small group of girls. As they neared the girls, Emily assessed each girl, and tried to put a name to each face.

The first girl was a small brunette, and held a book in her arms that Emily recognised as the one they were reading in english. She instantly recognised her as the girl Ali had met up with at the brew: Aria. She turned to the girl on Aria's right, who looked to be as tall as her, which had her excited immediately; she rarely met a girl who was as tall as her. She had defined features and long brown hair, and warm, intelligent brown eyes. She glanced at the bag hanging at the girls side, filled to the brim with books, and immediately decided that it was Spencer. That left the last girl as being hanna. Hanna had medium length blonde locks, and baby blue eyes. She smiled as she caught Emily's eye and gestured for the two to come over. Ali led Em over to the others, and quickly introduced them. Em smiled at the other girls, as Aria spoke.

"Hi! i didn't realise the Emily that Ali has been talking about for ages was you! Remember, we met at the brew!" Em smiled and said

"Yeah, I remember you! I met Ali right after I met you… Ali talks about me?" At this she turned to Ali, who grinned cheekily at her, before turning and opening the locker behind her. Spencer stepped forward,

"Hello, I'm Spencer Hastings. Its great to finally meet you! Say, do you happen to do any sports? you look like that kind of person." She smiled at Em, before holding her hand out. Laughing at Spencer's formality, she pulled her over for a quick hug, before pulling back

"Yeah, I swim, What about you? you look like you're smart." The other girls laughed at Emily's comment, before Hanna spoke up

"Smart? more like genius. She's the next Bob Gates, I swear. I'm Hanna by the way!"

"Nice to meet you, though don't you mean Bill Gates?" Emily replied, and watched with a smile as Aria laughed and Spencer pouted, before turning to her.

"I was gonna say that! Hey wanna go for a run sometime? I need to keep my fitness up, I do field hockey, see. Hanna, stop trying to cry!" She turned to Hanna, who was trying to make herself cry. Hanna laughed and nodded, before turning to Ali.

"I gotta go, see you all later! nice meeting you Em, we will have to grab coffee sometime." Em agreed, and watched as Hanna walked away.

I gotta go too! Em, Ask Ali for my number, call me this afternoon, we can go for a run!" Spencer smiled and waved goodbye, before running after Hanna, yelling "Hanna! wait up you banana!" Emily listened to their laughter as they turned the corner.

"Got a boyfriend, Em?" Ali asked sweetly, turning her full attention to Emily.

"No, I'm not really interested." She said awkwardly, praying that they didn't get her meaning. "What about all of you?" She added quickly, desperate to take the attention off of her. Aria was looking suspicious. She spoke up.

"We are all single. Ali just got out of a relationship with someone, What was the name? Sam? Riley? Its hard to remember, she has had so many." Emily nodded, watching as Ali glanced at Aria, who nodded with a reassuring smile. She smiled and said "Well its been great to meet you, but I have to go sign in." Ali volunteered to help her, and they split up from Aria, heading to the office to collect her schedule.

Emily went through her morning with ease, having already learnt most of the material at her old school before moving. The bell rang, and Emily quickly jumped out of her chair, before walking down the hall to her next class: English. Swiftly walking in, she took careful note of the seating, not wanting to accidentally take someone's spot.

"Emily! over here!" She turned and felt a relieved smile form on her face as she spotted Spencer sitting to the side, patting the table next to her with a inviting smile. She walked calmly over to her, and sat down, turning to the front.

"Hello class, My name is Mrs Montgomery, and i'll be filling in for Mr fitz, who will be starting at the start of next week. Now:" She zoned out after the first few seconds of Mrs M talking, and before long the class had ended, and Spencer was waiting at the door for her.

"So, Em, i was thinking, since we both do sport, we should totally go for a run this afternoon, you know, get to know each other better!" Spencer started, turning to throw her a hopeful look as they navigated through the halls.

Emily's first inclination was to say yes immediately. As she was about to speak, she remembered that she haddnt talked to the swim coach yet, about joining the team. well aware that the sooner she asked the better, she regretfully turned Spencer down.

"Sorry spencer, i gotta join the swim team as soon as possible, before they stop accepting." She murmured as they walked into the cafeteria.

Spencer pouted. "Em! i have a bunch of connections, i can get you in. Pleaseee?" She begged playfully, turning and stopping their walk.

Emily saw Ali walking towards them, and hurriedly accepted Spencer's offer.

"Ok Spencer, ill come over at 4?" she told her, before turning to Ali, who had just arrived next to the pair.

"Spence convinced you to run yet? she's quite adamant about it. I can never get a break! 'Ali, you don't exercise enough!' 'Ali, please come run with me, you'll like it, i promise!' Yeah right, i didn't like it in 7th grade, I don't like it now." Ali's mini rant had Em in stitches, and she bent over, trying to get her breath back desperately. She nodded, and watched as a beautiful smile lit up Ali's face, and was once again taken by her beauty. Grinning playfully, Ali looped arms with her, and they skipped over to the rest of the group, before sitting down and eating lunch.

**Hi again! thank you so so so so sooooo much for the awesome response i got to this story so far! its such an inspiration to see so much feedback! ill have the next chapter up in a few days :) -Click**


	4. Chapter 4

Em slowed to a walk, flashing Spencer a smile.

"That was great! we will have to do it again!" She exclaimed, feeling refreshed like never before. Running tended to do that to her. Spencer smiled to her, and nodded, taking deep breaths.

Hurriedly saying their goodbyes, the pair separated to their own homes. Emily walked down the road, casually studying the houses. Rosewood was incredibly prestigious, and she couldn't help but be a bit unnerved by how… perfect, everything seemed to be. Every lawn was perfectly mowed, every garden freshly weeded, every house perfectly painted, all with the same general style, elegant and rich.

As she neared her house, she heard a loud shout, and something hit her in the head. She stumbled in surprise, and turned to see a young guy hurriedly making his way over. He had an amazing body, and Emily vaguely recognised the fact that if she were straight, she would be drooling right now. But she wasn't, and the moment was over as he flashed her a sweet smile, and picked up the small doll that had flown towards her mere seconds beforehand.

"Sorry about that, my little cousin is here, and she hates her new doll. Go figure, the kids spoilt like no tomorrow. Im Toby, by the way." He rushed out as he brushed the dolls hair away from its face, and fixed it with a pensive look.

"Emily." She replied, a small smirk coming onto her face at his befuddled gave her a smile in return, reaching over to shake her hand.

"You go to rosewood?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well the homecoming is coming up, and since i have no date i was wondering if you wanted to go with me? Just as friends!" He rushed out, blushing lightly. Emily bit her lip.

"Sorry Toby, But I'm afraid i don't think i'' be going to homecoming at all. But i tell you what, I bet i can found someone for you?" She propositioned, and Toby nodded enthusiasticlly. Just as he was about to say something, Emily heard a familiar shout.

"Em! I didn't know you lived so close! Wanna come over?" Alison walked smoothly over to them, and fixed Toby with a cold glare, watching as he scurried back to the safety of his open door.

"Ah, sure Alison,." She relied, perplexed as to the sudden change in Alison's attitude. "I gotta shower though, i mean i just went for a run with Spencer." She told her apologetically, slightly worried that Alison would fix her with the same hard glare that she had thrown to Toby. Alison smiled sweetly, and shook her head.

"I have a pool…" She murmured seductively, and it was all she could do to not throw herself at Alison then and there, as a shot of heat flowed through her body at Alison's tone. Startled, she stuttered "o..o..ok" the two turned and walked across the street towards a large house. To Emily's surprise, Alison merely waltzed through the house with a hurried "Hi Han" and entered the backyard, before walking up some steps, and vaulting over the small fence at the back with an stiffness that suggested that she hadn't done it in a while. Hanna walked over to Emily, a shocked look on her face.

"I can't remember the last time she did that. We used to jump over to each other's houses when we were younger, but we started high school and she got too popular to be seen vaulting over fences." Hanna's tone was slightly resentful, and she turned to her with a comforting smile on her face.

"Evidently not, considering the fact that she just did it. She cares about you Hanna." She tried to comfort her, but Hanna laughed, and shook her head.

"oh no, she didn't do that for me. Better get over there, you stink!" Hanna's playfulness had returned with ease, and she hastily stuck a hand over her nose and pulled a face, before jokingly pushing her towards the fence. Emily could make out Alison's impatient face as she gripped the fence and took a deep breath, before jumping swiftly over the fence.

Alison smiled at her warmly, before gesturing towards the expansive pool stretched out over the large backyard, which was most defiantly bigger than Emily's. She dived in fluidly, making sure to splash Alison as she swam past her, automatically doing several warm up laps.

Finally, she pulled her head out of the water, and turned to Alison, who was treading water with an amused smile on her face. When Alison saw that she was now paying attention to her, her smile increased.

"So Em, Tell me, what's your favourite colour? Food? Socks or gloves? Elbows or knees? Come on, tell me about yourself!" She exclaimed, playfully splashing Emily.

To say that Emily was surprised would be the understatement of the decade. It was as if the encounter with Toby had never happened, and Alison was as sweet and kind as she was when she first started talking to her. Hurriedly, she responded, desperately ignoring the fact that Alison was wearing nothing but a skimpy bikini. "Blue, pizza, socks, and um, elbows." She replied distractedly, her mind still jumping to Alison's shapely legs. Alison smiled, nodding.

"Mhmm, i suppose you cant swim without elbows, right?" She was quick to respond, but there was something different in her tone. She studied Emily with a curious look, and Emily caught an unidentifiable emotion in her eyes, that only served to confuse her more, and make Alison seem even more beautiful. A sinking feeling filled her stomach as she recognised the fact that she was attracted to Alison. Big time. It wasn't to shocking, if it weren't for the fact that Emily was _trying_ to _not_ get into a relationship, especially with Alison. She didn't want to ruin that relationship, too. After all, Alison was straight, right? She pushed the thought to the back of her head, intent on enjoying the one on one time with Alison. She got the feeling that she didn't give it often.

After spending over an hour splashing each other playfully and throwing questions to one another, Emily finally threw her hands up in the air, admitting defeat in the epic water fight the two had been.

"You win! Ali! Stop!" She desperately cried, trying not to laugh as Alison threw her a mischievous smile and dove on top of her, dunking her head once more. After finally surfacing, Emily turned and locked eyes with Alison. After several seconds of staring, Alison's face scrunched up, and a look of panic creased her face. She jumped back, turning around and walking out of the pool hurriedly.

"This was great and all Em, but i have a bunch of Algebra homework that i gotta do, ill see you later?" She questioned, turning around slightly, before quickly spinning back around the second she looked at Emily. Emily looked down, confused, before spotting what was the only logical reason for Ali's behaviour; she was dressed in a black sports bra and running shorts, which did little to cover her. She blushed deeply, and turned, picking up the small towel Alison's mum had fished out earlier when she got home, and had placed out for her.

"Yeah! Ah, go ahead! ill head on home… ah, do you want, ya know.." She gestured towards her towel awkwardly, unable to place the strange tension now filling the atmosphere. Ali shook her head.

"No, go ahead and take it with you, i mean i didn't think this through! just bring it back next time your here." She stated, finally turning around to look Em fully in the eye. Emily smiled at her awkwardy, before turning and slowly walking over towards the gate located at the edge of the yard.

"Em!.. Wait!" Called Alison, and Emily turned around to see the girl barrel over to her, giving her a tight hug. Alison pulled back, a hesitant look on her face. "…Bye, Em." she murmured, before turning and walking swiftly into the house. shaking her head in confusion, Emily, turned around once more and walked out of the yard. She walked out of the yard and turned back to stare at the house, before sighing to herself and turning to walk down the street down the street.

**Sorry for the wait! Life's been busy. expect an update by the end of the month, at least. Hopefully before then, but im real busy, so… but hey! I haven't forgotten about you guys, leave a review, they mean a lot to me! see you all soon! (and Ali has a pool. cause i say so haha) xxx -Click**


End file.
